why not me ?
by secretsareneverkepthiddenforve
Summary: Tala Brooklyn and kai oneshot , please please review


Disclaimer : I don't own beyblade or the characters

Short fanfic about kai Brooklyn and tala if you don't like don't read simple as that , if you do review or pm me you're choice , this is my second fan fiction exciting, I know , I just had to write this one shot it has been in my mind all day , maybe now I can concentrate on my other fic anyway on with the story !

Brooklyn's pov

KNOCK KNOCK

" hello kai " I smiled,its been three days since our battle and he is already out of hospital he probably paid the doctors into letting him out,I was deep in thought when something hard hit my face,yeah you guessed it he slams the door in my face I smile he shouldn't of done that I want him more now,if he thinks a door is gonna stop me from getting what I want,well boy is he wrong . Zeus get that door out of the way I commanded.

_**" as you wish master **_ "I love you Zeus I thought to my self and then it goes just as fast as it came. Poor door,I walk inside,nice place.

"what are you doing , why did u break the door down, get out now !" kai shouted , he looked so beautiful when he was angry, this was the main reason I decided not to just knock on the door I wouldn't have got him this much annoyed.

" playing hard to get are we "I said playfully , while he sent me one of his famous death glares they didn't scare me , they were quite adorable really.

"Brooklyn , I don't know what you want , but get out before I through you out " kai threatened me , this is one of the many reasons kai interests me , he doesn't back down even when he knows he can't win .

" I think you know exactly what I want , and I don't think you could I'm stronger then you the now , you're still injured after all we only battled three days ago" I took a step toward him , kai's teeth clenched , I was getting on his nerves, good.

" Brooklyn , I'm not interested go find someone else to play your games with, I'm sick of it " he thinks that is going to stop me from making him mine , well boy is he wrong , he will be mine , I didn't take three hours of getting ready just to come here and get rejected. I take three more steps forward , I'm only half a metre away from him , I stare into his eyes,you can find out a lot about a person from looking into their eyes but in kai's all I see is nothing , its like they are holding up a wall so I can't see what's his real story, what has he to hide, interesting very interesting indeed.

I have to admit kai interests me a lot,we are the same in many ways we don't talk much,we aren't very social,we both have controlled dark bit-beasts we both thirst for perfection. Perfection kai thinks he isn't perfect, he doesn't know how wrong he is.

" I want you kai , and I always get what I want " he stared straight back at me , so he's still comfortable , what if I -

"kai"

My head snapped and turned toward what seemed to be the bedroom, to see who the voice belonged to,was he sleeping with someone?, was this the reason why kai didn't belong to me ? , he was with someone else ! , who would he want more than me , then a figure stepped into view he had red hair , blue eyes was tall , the voice belonged to tala!.

"tala, you're up ? , Brooklyn just came by well I slammed the door on his face and he decided that he'd break the door to come in . " kai explained casually , like he didn't care , I didn't let it show but it hurt me, like someone stabbed my heart.

" so you're going out with kai , you're the reason he isn't with me , well I'm hurt kai why would you choose tala over me " I said , trying to control my anger towards tala , I didn't want to hurt kai and if I lose control of my anger there's a major possibility of that happening.

"Brooklyn back off I choose to be with tala, so will you just butt out , if we want to go out we can , I'm sorry I don't feel the same way for you , I really am but don't blame tala its not his fault"he was defending him , what was so great about him anyway , I was ten times better than him at beyblading!

"stay away from Kai he obviously doesn't want you !" what does he mean he doesn't want me ! I'm kai's perfect match, that's it he shouldn't have said that now he will pay. With his life.

" if I can't have kai no-one will. Zeus kill tala...

The end , now let the rest be what you want to be in your mind ...


End file.
